


Коктейль "666" - призвание Сатаны (Зарисовка 3)

by Psalm_22_4



Series: Истории Брэда и Рэя [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последняя из зарисовок. </p><p>Бета: snow_leopard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коктейль "666" - призвание Сатаны (Зарисовка 3)

_\- Господь, пошли инсульт.  
\- Им или тебе?  
\- Всем нам. (с)_

_Мы поколение мужчин, выращенное женщинами. Так может ли женщина помочь нам в наших проблемах? (с)_

В одном из крупнейших торговых центров Канзас-сити охрененно душно. Люди снуют отвратительными укомплектованными пачками болтающих имбецилов, а галстук пережимает сосуды на шее, вызывая гипоксию и слабое головокружение. Персон громко разгрызает фундук своими далеко не ровными зубами, поедая батончик Nuts c каким-то садистским остервенением.

Рэй рассматривает плакат, висящий около сортира на третьем этаже - здоровенный светловолосый мужик в крохотных красных труселях перекатывает мускулами под кожей, смазанной каким-то до одури блестящим автозагаром (или как там эта хрень называется). Реклама бодибилдинг-клуба, вызывает у бывшего капрала волну отвращения и неясное чувство тревоги.

\- Ну… какой это, твою мать, мужик? Просто ходячее лабораторное животное. Как чертов беговой скакун, напичканный тестостероном. Через пару лет у него разовьется рак яичек. Потом ему отрежут самое важное, - демонстрируя это "самое важное", Рэй хватается за яйца свободной рукой, - и посадят на гормоны. У него вырастут титьки, он разжиреет, жена оставит его, а дети не захотят его видеть. Он все просрет в своей никчемной жизни, оставшись без яиц и с маленьким членом, напоминая свинью. 

\- Эээ, мистер ... - тянет уборщица-мексиканка, стоящая около двери, и беспокойно теребит в руках швабру, подумывая не вызвать ли ей охрану. 

Персон поворачивает голову в ее сторону и понимает, что у его нервного трепа оказался случайный свидетель. За пару секунд придумывает оправдательную речь и плетет ошалелой женщине какой-то бред про недосып. Ругаясь себе под нос, Рэй ретируется по лестнице по направлению к супермаркету с намерением купить бутылочку "Jack Daniels". Текила и самбука стоят дома, в шкафу на кухне - бара у него, конечно же, нет.

После того как капрал Рэй Персон ушел из Корпуса, он по-своему ударился во все тяжкие. То ли на его мозг подействовал тот инцидент с Колбертом, который как-то сам собой замялся, то ли просто захотелось что-то кардинально поменять в жизни. Закончить учебу, стать человеком, или как там говорят нормальные люди. 

И вот теперь, на радость публики из обывателей, он преподает в старшей школе долбанного Канзас-сити литературу тупоголовым подросткам с девятого по двенадцатый класс. 

Вообще, мистер Персон ненавидит детей в целом, а старшеклассников в частности, и работа его должна была бы показаться ему адом. Но нет, как оказалось, преподавать ему нравится, несмотря на кучу проблем с учениками, с коллегами, катастрофическую нехватку личного времени и чего-то важного, название чему он забыл. Когда он читает свои лекции, вдохновенно пиздя о глубине символизма на уроке и порой даже видя отдачу, он думает, что, возможно, не так уж и много потерял.

Рэй бросил ездить на всяческие пьянки-собрания ребят из Корпуса, перестал посещать съезды-вечеринки группы Браво. Радист быстро понял, что это все начало вгонять его в смутную тоску, а алкоголь стал будить только какие-то депрессивные настроения. Он потерял все нити с прошлым, хотя, скорее, он сам их и перерезал.

Единственное пойло (рецепт которого случайно подбросили ему подростки во время трепа на перемене), действительно поднимающее настроение и дарующее легкое ощущение эйфории, - коктейль с ебаным названием "666". И стоит такое пойло умопомрачительно дорого, поэтому радист покупает ингредиенты для него охрененно редко. Да и спать после такой выпивки хочется невозможно, а голова на следующий день просто чугунная. Так что аварийная выпивка случается крайне редко, и в связке с каким-нибудь выбивающим из колеи событием.

Такое событие и случилось. Когда с утра Рэй отодрал очередную страницу с отрывного календаря (он висит на кухне, словно вечное напоминание о количестве проебанных дней), учитель литературы даже и не представлял, чем обойдется смятая бумажка в урне с надписью восемнадцатое сентября две тысячи девятого года. 

Утром перед работой, как и последние месяцев тринадцать, Персон зашел в кафе за полквартала до школы. Он купил свой стандартный двойной эспрессо на вынос, в который высыпал три пакетика сахара. Маргарет за кассой как обычно пожелала ему хорошего дня и нежно улыбнулась. 

Уже в дверях, на выходе из забегаловки в него чудом не врезался здоровенный мужик, за которыми с щебетанием тут же влетели его ученицы. Здоровенным мужиком по закону любой дешевой американской мелодрамы оказался не кто иной, как Брэд Колберт. 

С оторопелым "сержант" вместо простого приветствия, Рэй попятился назад, чем вызвал внимательные и восторженные (в сторону Брэда) взгляды своих учениц. Персон почувствовал себя гребаным героем из сериала «Клиника», который он смотрит по вечерам, когда проверяет сочинения своих придурочных учеников - также стоял и думал: «Нужно что-то сказать, нужно что-то сказать», а на проверку выдал – «Мужские стринги». Как же ему, ебать, стало неудобно.

\- Рэй!? - огромная ручища упала на плечо капрала, чуть не выбив у него из рук бумажный стаканчик.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Персон - щебечут бестолковые девчушки, и Рэю хочется передушить их по одной, чтобы растянуть садистский кайф. 

Негромко выругавшись, Персон быстро пришел в себя и, недобро глянув в сторону стайки уставившихся на них девиц, спросил у Брэда, какого черта он здесь делает. В сраном Канзас-сити.

\- Приехал купить себе новый байк. - просто сказал Колберт, проталкивая Рэя в дверной проход на улицу. - Куда ты, черт тебя подери, пропал, Персон? Какого хрена никто не знает где ты и что с тобой. Эспера давно решил, что ты сдох в какой-нибудь канаве. Теперь стабильно пьет за тебя, не чокаясь, с Уолтом. 

Айсмен напустил на свою мощную фигуру большей брутальности и нависал над радистом скалой. Рэй быстренько глянул в окно кафе, через которое на них смотрели Мэнди, Кристина и еще одна бестолковка, имя которой он никак не мог запомнить. Потом кинул взгляд на часы.

\- Прости Брэд, но мне действительно некогда. У меня занятия, - и Персон со всем достоинством, которое только мог изобразить, поправив галстук с тасманским дьяволом, свалил через подворотни.

Брэд ошалело смотрел на все это развернувшееся перед ним действо и охуевал так, как только мог во время того, когда смотрел на действия капитана Америки в Ираке. Потом он глянул в окно на девиц, уже успевших приобрести кофе, чем вызвал их восторженное хихиканье. 

Поэтому-то Рэй и решил нажраться. Благо была пятница и завтра у него долгожданный выходной. Дома, вытянув ноги, он тянул уже пятый по счету шот сатанинского пойла и его медленно и верно уносило, как Алису в страну Чудес. Только без кролика, он просто падал в гребаную дыру своих сомнений. 

В аквариуме плавали золотые рыбки, и он говорил с ними, потому что, собственно, больше разговаривать было не с кем.

\- Блять. Во всем чертвом США больше негде купить байк. Нигде не скрыться от брата-морпеха, твою мать. 

Рыбки согласно похлопывали плавниками и пускали воздушные пузырьки под водой, прося забывчивого хозяина, наконец, покормить их. Но хозяин внимания не обращал, а лишь продолжал махать руками и ругать все на чем свет стоит.

\- Это, блин, как сраный Советский союз и этот усатый мудак Сталин. Как Большой Брат, всегда следит за тобой, даже когда ты срешь. Словно, вот-вот и тебя расстреляют - не пулями, так словами. Не словами, так явлением персональных страхов. Будто дядя Сэм сам охотится за тобой, чтобы намотать твои кишки на люстру. Могу поспорить, когда морпеха бреют, ему незаметно вживляют жучок под кожу, чтобы следить. 

Персон отвык так много ругаться, так много пить, но почему-то именно в такой обстановке - один и, наконец, спокойно ругаясь матом, не думая об окружающих - он чувствовал себя живее всех живых. Словно его тихий, серый мир, наконец, треснул, потому что кто-то со всей дури дал по этой хрупкой стеклянной конструкции здоровенным молотом. И его прорвало, выдернуло из спячки, но Рэй не понимает, радоваться этому или наоборот – поскорей избавляться от этого ощущения.

Тишину разрывает пронзительный визг дверного звонка, заставив хозяина квартиры сморщиться так, словно он сожрал целый лимон. На негнущихся ногах он медленно бредет до двери и открывает ее, уже думая орать на свою соседку снизу, которая слишком уж зачастила заходить к нему с этими своими домашними печеньями. 

\- Рэй! - на пороге предсказуемо оказывается Брэд, с относительно взбешенной рожей, помятый и недовольный.

За ним стоит та самая соседка, которая все-таки притащила тарелку печений, уже вызывающих у Персона тошноту одним своим видом, хотя тот и не дурак пожрать на халяву. Но девушка уже трещит без умолку, выводя обоих морпехов из состояния относительного душевного равновесия.

\- К вам тут друг. Спрашивал, где вы живете. Очень милый, - она улыбнулась Брэду, - встретила его около магазина внизу... Решила проводить и заодно занести вам печенье.

\- Спасибо, Розали. Мы давно не виделись, думаю, что нам надо поговорить наедине. - Рэй собирает остатки воли в своем пьяном мозгу и берет пресловутую тарелку из ее рук, ненавязчиво выпроваживая ее за дверь. 

Закрыв за ней, не обращая внимания на Брэда, Персон идет на кухню, собрав по дороге половину косяков и чуть не рассыпав выпечку. Рыбки смотрят из-за стекла неодобрительно. Колберту только и остается, что снять кроссовки и потащиться за ним.

\- Ну и нахрена ты приперься? Как достал адрес?

\- Тебя сдали твои милые ученицы, а адрес в администрации школы оказалось не так уж и трудно добыть. Не очень-то у вас ответственная секретарша...

Рэй со вздохом намешивает себе в очередном шоте еще одну порцию коктейля и ковыляет в гостиную. Плюхается на клетчатый диван, который больше похож на мебель для техасской фермы, заставляя Брэда ходить за ним мрачной тенью. Последний усаживается рядом, поджав губы и обдумывая, как бы не прихлопнуть придурка до начала разговора.

\- Ну и что вы скажете в свое оправдание, капрал? – как бы в шутку начинает Брэд, точно не зная, что же теперь говорить.

\- А с какого лешего я что-то должен объяснять тебе? Твою мать, это же ты тогда сказал: "Рэй-Рэй, ты совсем рехнулся. Я - морпех, а не гомик".

Персон очень точно подражает мимике и интонациям сержанта в тот сраный последний день. Было бы очень смешно, и Брэд бы, может, и улыбнулся бы, если бы не было так отвратительно печально. Аж до тошноты. Впрочем, может это у Рэя от того, что он выпил столько намешанного дорогущего дерьма в сорок оборотов.

Разговор не клеится, не собирается в чертов архиважный пазл их существования. И Колберт думает: "Да... Не ебалось ли бы все конем?". Хватает за майку вяло сопротивляющегося Персона и целует. Грубо, чисто по-мужски, без лишних нежностей. Рэй на вкус как очищенная тормозуха, из-за того что он пил эту гадость. Он брыкается, но как-то совсем не уверенно. Дурацкий шот падает на тряпичный коврик из Ikea, купленный на распродаже за 5 баксов. На цветастой ткани расползается зловещее темное пятно. 

Действительно, если разговор не клеится, то самый лучший способ это исправить - сделать что-то в разрез с устоявшимися нормами.

Рэй-Рэй обмякает в руках Айсмена, начинает отвечать на поцелуй, стукаясь зубами о его ровную голливудскую улыбку.   
Движения его медленные, но от того еще более притягательные, стирающие из памяти значение слова "благоразумие". И все до черта неважно, и коврик этих шведских коррупционеров можно выкинуть на свалку. 

Брэд стягивает растянутую майку со своего худющего радиста. Проходится пальцами по татуировкам на плечах и предплечьях, смотрит в карие глаза. Раньше они были плутовскими, сейчас скорее грустные. И Брэду до потери пульса хочется отмотать время назад. Сказать себе прошлому "Ты - замороченный американской мечтой идиот".   
Голос в голове почему-то звучит в такой знакомой неразборчивой манере Персона. 

Он вылизывает шею Рэя, спускаясь на ключицы. Мнет его маленький упругий зад, пока тот стягивает с него футболку. 

\- Брэд, тебе не кажется, что ты охуел? - вопит эта тощая задница, когда с нее стягивают штаны вместе с блядскими черными плавками в облипку, и усаживают на колбертовские колени. - Я тебе не очередная твоя пышногрудая телка с сочащайся дыркой, трепетной любовью к розовому цвету и дешевым любовным комедиям.

Рэй начинает привычно пиздеть о чем-то, и на пару мгновений становится так по-старому, будто и не было тех лет недосягаемости. 

Диван скрипит под ними, и радист решает, что не хватало еще, чтобы единственная более-менее приличная мебель в его квартире развалилась. Он слезает с Брэда и молча идет в спальню, по дороге зацепившись за свои же штаны, валяющиеся на полу, и, смачно ругнувшись, продолжает свой путь.

Колберт следует за ним. Маленькая рэевская спальня завалена всяким хламом. В углу навалена грязная одежда, на столе ноутбук, покрытый листами недопроверенных сочинений его учеников. Пустые чашки с недопитым кофе и банки энергетиков стоят неровными рядами почти на всех горизонтальных поверхностях. Привычный хаос царства Персона, почему-то не распространившийся по остальной квартире.

\- Сделай это, Брэдли! - подмигивая говорит Рэй-Рэй, и кидает вытащенный из тумбочки тюбик со смазкой. - Я жду...

Пиздлявый придурок падает на кровать, приподнимая задницу. Айсмен вертит баночку в руках и не хочет думать, зачем она в спальне Рэя. Что он делал все это время, а главное с кем - ненужные мысли, которые приведут только к тому, что он убьет этого хренова конспиратора прямо в спальне.

Брэд ложится сверху на щуплое тельце своего радиста. Как ни крути, он навсегда останется его радистом. Все эти разговоры про гомоэротизм среди морпехов, все эти мысли за последние несколько лет, десятков месяцев, тысяч дней делают Колберта спокойным.   
Он кусает Рэя за загривок, от чего тот прогибается, трется ягодицами о вставший член Айсмена. Сержант размазывает смазку по пальцам и сразу лезет своими ручищами к сжатому анусу Персона. Кружит вокруг и загоняет средний палец в успевшее немного расслабиться тело. Радист тихо поскуливает, поворачивает голову и тянется для слюнявого поцелуя к припухшим губам Колберта. Когда уже два пальца оказываются в Персоне, он не выдерживает.

\- Давай уже, блять… 

Брэда долго просить не приходится, его и так одурманило от запаха алкоголя и пота Рэя. Он переворачивает того на спину, закидывает его тощие ноги-спички себе на плечи и, наскоро смазав свой член смазкой, начинает медленно входить. Персон шипит, но старается расслабиться и как можно быстрее насадиться на колбертовский стояк. Он хватается за загорелые плечи, впиваясь в них ногтями, сгибая себя пополам. Пытается дотянуться до спины, чтобы погладить невидимую ему татуировку, но Брэд быстро пресекает все попытки Рэя, вдавливая его в старый матрац и заводя руки над головой. 

Они часто дышат и двигаются рвано. Если бы им пришло в голову снять домашнее гейское порно, то никто бы не стал его смотреть. Это некрасиво, как-то неуклюже, совершенно не эротично. Но им-то плевать. Рэй как пиявка присосался к шее Колберта, пока тот старается не выбить ему зубы, вбиваясь в худое тело.

Все кончается слишком быстро, под крики Рэя "Ох ты ж блять, Брэд…" и сдавленный блаженный выдох Брэда. Персон моментально отключается и сержанту приходится идти за полотенцем и укладывать своего непутевого радиста спать. 

С утра Колберт, конечно, встает первым. Умывается, принимает душ, готовит завтрак и кормит золотых рыбок в аквариуме. Оттаскивает коврик в стиральную машину и даже ставит стирать. От нечего делать к двенадцати часам, когда на кухню заваливается голый и потрепанный Рэй, Брэд перемывает всю посуду, выкидывает мусор и успевает сходить в магазин, при этом чувствуя себя какой-то сраной деревенской домохозяйкой. 

Персон быстро принимает из его рук стакан с растворенной в ней шипучей таблеткой анальгетика и сваливает в ванную, так ничего и не сказав. Через еще полчаса он уже появляется чистый, полностью одетый и даже причесанный. И спокойно приступает к завтраку.

\- Может, переедешь ко мне? - Колберт смотрит на рубашку радиста, которая скрывает все его татуировки и следы вчерашней ночи. 

Рэй поднимает взгляд на своего командира и прикрывает глаза, заставляя уцепиться взгляд за пушистые ресницы, а сердце пропустить очередной удар.

\- Брэдли, ты что… серьезно? - он смотрит внимательно. - Мне уже черти знает сколько лет. Я потратил хренову тучу времени на свое обучение, чтобы обучать еще больших придурков, чем я сам. Куча сил и энергии ушла на то, чтобы перестать быть деревенщиной и стать блядской интеллигенцией, ребенком поколения яппи. Чтобы, твою мать, купить седан, на котором я не езжу, надевать галстук, который давит мне прямо на мозги, и ходить на приличные праздники, вроде дня рождения мисс Потс. Мы – чертово поколение мужчин, выращенных женщинами, которые нам уже не помогут. Неудивительно, что мы начали искать другие пути. Кстати, о днях рождениях. Я сейчас сваливаю. Можешь оставаться у меня, сколько тебе влезет, пока не решишь отчалить. Если все-таки уедешь, кинь ключи в почтовый ящик.

Персон с утроенной скоростью доедает остывшую яичницу, допивает апельсиновый сок, на удивление ничего не расплескав, и сваливает из-за стола. 

\- Рэй... Ты же сам тогда смылся. 

\- Ну и что? - Персон уже натягивает ботинки в небольшой прихожей. – Рейс все знал.

\- Я в курсе. Но он молчал как партизан на допросе.

\- Значит, ты плохо спрашивал, брат-морпех. 

Рэй хватает кошелек, ключи от машины, но оставляет ключ от входной двери. Еще раз проверяет, как он выглядит, смотря в отражение в зеркале. С гладкой поверхности на него смотрит эдакий менеджер среднего звена, ухоженный и забитый в рамки своей рабочей ячейки. Который покинет стены своего бомбоубежища, перестанет материться и будет улыбаться тупым шуткам мисс Потс, которой уже почти пятьдесят, а у нее так и не было детей и мужа. Лишь куча кошек, жрущих сухой корм, в количестве девяти штук. 

Брэд же видит солдата. Маленького оловянного солдатика, подобного тем, каких он собирал в детстве. Крохотные воины, не знающие усталости и эмоций. Только сейчас он понимает, что их сожрала система и другие люди. Что это не просто герои, а истории чьих-то печальных, сломанных судеб. И как же Колберт жалеет, что сам допустил это превращение человека в классический образ современного американца - бывшего морпеха. Хотя морпехи «бывшими» не бывают. 

\- Вот я и вызвал Сатану, - как-то невзначай кидает Персон, натягивая на себя легкую куртку.

И выходит, тихо притворив за собой дверь. 

***

Брэд просыпается в холодном поту, весь липкий и грязный, с отвратительным ощущением падения в пропасть. Прошли сутки, а для него уже почти целая жизнь, которую он сам и не знает, как пережил. Он встает с кровати и идет приводить себя в порядок, но чертово ощущение тюрьмы в голове не покидает его. Он собирается с мыслями и в чисто Колбертовской холодной манере направляется на миссию "Вылови пиздлявого придурка и успокой, пока он не натворил самых паршивых дел".

Он отлавливает Рэя у толчка, какая злая ирония - все их встречи где-то у сортира. Словно вся их жизнь в говне. 

Он хватает радиста за руку и притягивает к себе, быстро обхватив своей рукой его затылок и зарывшись пальцами в темные волосы. 

\- Ты что, охренел, Айсмен? Ударился с утра башкой, или твоя винтовка во время сборки выстрелила тебе в голову холостым? 

Мимо проходит Руди, но делает вид, что не замечает происходящего. Постигает свое Дао, похоже, или что там делает Рейс обычно для успокоения совести и нервов.

Брэд притягивает Рэя к себе и прикасается своим лбом ко лбу все еще верещащего что-то водителя их раздолбанного хамви. Через пару секунд Персон прекращает псевдоистерику и расслабляется. Кладет руки на талию сержанту. Так они и стоят в абсолютной тишине, слушая дыхание друг друга. 

На периферии снует Руди и отгоняет всех, кто мог бы стать случайным свидетелем происходящего. Говорит, что там плохо Персону, да так, что газовая атака самого Хусейна покажется детской игрой.


End file.
